Both the synthesis and structure of the biological pigment melanin, are only known in part, and controversy exists between the two principal theories; the homopolymer and the heteropolymer views. The issue between these views is primarily whether this polymer is similar to other biopolymers, or whether it is strikingly different as some recent experimental evidence suggests. This research is directed at a more detailed understanding of melanin synthesis in terms of mechanisms (whether free radicals are involved in both autoxidative and enzymatic polymerization, whether intermediates other than those of the Raper-Mason pathway occur, etc.) and by a study of malanin structure using X-ray diffraction. The latter studies and undertaken in the hope of extending this technique to the identification and analysis of malanins other than those of cutaneous origin; in particular, to the neuromelanins and the malanin component of the lipofuscins.